Fredbear's Family Diner
:Você está procurando pela Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, pela Pavores Fazbear ou até mesmo por Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento? , também chamada de Fredbear's ou apenas pela sigla FFD, foi o primeiro restaurante da série. De acordo com a citação do Cara do Telefone no segundo jogo, Fredbear's Family Diner está fechada há anos, o que indica que esse restaurante foi inaugurado no começo dos anos 80 ou até mesmo nos anos 70. História O restaurante recebe o nome de Fredbear, o primeiro urso animatrônico do legado do jogo. O local pode contar também com os animatrônicos Golden Freddy e Spring Bonnie, que são apresentados no lugar em um minigame de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 e Five Nights at Freddy's 4. De acordo com os teasers do quarto jogo, o restaurante pode contar também com versões de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy. Considerando alguns minigames de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, pode até mesmo conter uma versão de The Puppet. Anos antes dos acontecimentos do segundo jogo, o restaurante foi fechado, mas a série não revela o motivo. Alguns fãs especulam que o restaurante faliu, enquanto outros dizem que o lugar foi palco de uma tragédia. Animatrônicos Fredbear thumb|right|Fredbear no minigame de FNaF4. Fredbear é possivelmente um modelo inicial de Freddy Fazbear e o líder vocal do Fredbear's Family Diner. Ele é um urso animatrônico dourado usando um chapéu e uma gravata borboleta, ambos de cor roxa. Ele tem olhos cinzas "metálicos", braços e pernas grossas, um nariz marrom, pupilas pequenas e marrons, orelhas redondas e uma barriga muito circular amarela. Como Freddy, ele carrega um microfone com a mão direita. Ele parece ser mais alto do que Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie thumb|right|Spring Bonnie no minigame de FNaF4. Spring Bonnie é o modelo inicial de Bonnie e o cantor de cópia de segurança do Fredbear's Family Diner. Ele é um coelho amarelo/verde, sendo um pouco menor do que Fredbear. Possivelmente, Spring Bonnie veste uma gravata borboleta (como mostrado na alucinação do poster na Cam 2 e Cam 10 no terceiro jogo). A estrutura de seu corpo é um pouco parecida com a de um humano. Ele tem orelhas de três articulações e um rabo redondo que podem ser vistos quando ele está no lado esquerdo do palco no minigame da Noite 5. Ao contrário de Bonnie, ele não segura uma guitarra. Isso faz com que ele seja um cantor de cópia de segurança (como Chica) em vez de ser um guitarrista. Teorias/Especulações Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Na Sala de Festas 4, algumas pessoas acreditam que os bonecos de papel Freddy e Bonnie, na verdade, representem Fredbear e Spring Bonnie, enquanto a representação do boneco de BB ainda é desconhecido, sem contar que suas cores batem com a de Freddy e a de Bonnie. Enquanto está desconhecido quem o boneco de papel do BB realmente representa, algumas pessoas acham que seja a versão com cores diferentes do BB, como especulado, esse seria o primeiro design de Balloon Boy. Também é desconhecido se o Balloon Boy debaixo da mesa é realmente da Fredbear's. Outra especulação é que seja The Puppet, já que tem 4 botões e sua aparência é muito parecida com a do boneco de papel. Porém, outra especulação é que seja, na verdade, uma representação da primeira versão de Chica, já que ela aparentemente não aparece em lugar nenhum nos jogos onde a Fredbear's é mostrada. É especulado que o minigame de morte "Give Cake to The Children" se passe possivelmente na Fredbear's Family Diner original. Algumas teorias dizem que os animatrônicos Shadow Bonnie e Shadow Freddy sejam as almas dos funcionários mortos pelos mecanismos springlock de Spring Bonnie e Fredbear. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Raramente, na Cam 04, o desenho de Toy Bonnie é substituído por um cupcake dourado, é especulado que esse cupcake esteja presente na Fredbear's, já que tem uma cor dourada como Fredbear e Spring Bonnie, porém, seria implausível ele estar lá se não existir uma versão springlock de Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nos minigames, o jogador vê a possível Fredbear's Family Diner como a provável filial mencionada pelo Cara do Telefone no terceiro jogo, pelo seu tamanho. Ela aparenta ter uma semelhança com a pizzaria do primeiro jogo, pelo Palco e pelo Bastidores. Os animatrônicos do restaurante consistem com as roupas mencionadas pelo Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Freddy's 3, que inclui Fredbear/Golden Freddy e Spring Bonnie/Springtrap. Curiosidades * Diferente dos outros locais públicos da série, o restaurante não possui "Fazbear" em seu nome. ** O mesmo vale para Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento. * Alguns fãs assumem que o Fredbear representado no nome do restaurante é Golden Freddy. * A primeira vez que o restaurante foi citado foi durante uma ligação do Cara do Telefone no segundo jogo. * Dave Miller/William Afton, personagem do livro Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, pode ter trabalhado na Fredbear's Family Diner. Além disso, ele deve ter sido o criador de Spring Bonnie/Springtrap. Porém, após descobrir o defeito do traje, ele o considerou um fracasso. ** O personagem é descrito como um cara cheio de cicatrizes, porém, não se sabe se foi o traje de Spring Bonnie/Springtrap que deixou as tais cicatrizes. * A música que toca durante o minigame Stage01 em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 é Swan Lake Ballet de Tchaikovsky. * Como visto em FNaF World, o gênero de Spring Bonnie é contestado. * Julgando pelo nome do local este pode ser um dos dois estabelecimentos da franquia a não servir pizza, sendo o outro Pavores Fazbear. * Considerando que seja possível que o minigame Take Cake of the Children's se passe nesse local, é possível que uma versão de The Puppet fosse incluída, já que em Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator é mostrado a "continuação" do minigame, em que Puppet vai ao encontro da criança morta. de:Fredbear's Family Diner en:Fredbear's Family Diner es:Fredbear's Family Diner fr:Fredbear's Family Diner Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (FNaF2) Categoria:Locais (FNaF4)